A Hobbit's Tales
by kililover01
Summary: In a story retold, Bilbo Baggins has a daughter and two sons. After Bilbo discovers dwarflings Fili, Kili and baby Lenorah lost and hurt, he takes them in. The Baggins family live peacefully, until one day, their lives are turned around. A dark past revealed and a journey ahead, the Baggins' travel through Middle Earth, battling evil and saving the greatest treasure of all; family.
1. Wolves and Sticks

Hello there! So, this story has been nagging at me for a while, but only recently have I been able to set an actual plot and storyline. I was going to wait until I was done with my other story, An Unexpected Love, but I've just finished the first chapter and I can't wait any longer! This idea has always interested me, ever since I first read The Hobbit. Don't get me wrong, I am a huge book fan, but I wanted to try something different with what Tolkien wrote. This is sort of a test chapter, to see how well it goes. I might have to put this one on hold for a little while, in order to finish AUL, but who knows. Feel free to let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy it! Please forgive me for any mistakes there might be.

**All familiar characters/places belong to J.R.R Tolkien. I am simply adding and putting my own spin on things!**

*Note: the beginning of this story takes place in S.R 2911, when Bilbo is about 19, Fili is about 52, and Kili is 47. To put that in perspective, in human years they would **roughly**be about 12, 18 and 17. I am going off of one source for my calculations, so if you don't agree with ages, just know that they are all very young. Bilbo is about how old Merry was when he went with the Fellowship. Just to give you an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Bilbo Baggins was an entirely respectable hobbit of the Shire. The only son of Belladonna and Bungo Baggins, young Bilbo was a scholarly hobbit who loved books and maps. The prospect of going on an adventure, without ever having to leave the safety and comfort of his armchair, pleased him beyond measure. He never imagined that anything spectacular or out-of-the-ordinary would ever happen to him, nor did he want it to. All of this could be said, and was, until one day, by will of a rotten ferry, Bilbo was suddenly thrust into the world; alone. His parents no longer there to guide him through adulthood, the young hobbit, who had yet to even reach of age, was forced to learn the ropes of life by himself. That is, until yet another curve was revealed in Bilbo's path; two dwarflings and an abandoned baby. From the moment he laid eyes on them, Bilbo knew that his life would once again be changed forever. But this time was going to be different. He could feel it. This time, he was going to enjoy the unexpected turn of events. If he only knew what lay in store for the future...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Wolves and Sticks<span>

"Bilbo, sir?"

Bilbo sighed, closing the book he was reading with a loud thump.

"Yes, Posco? What is it?"

The little boy, though only a few years younger than Bilbo, trembled in fear at his cousin. Wringing his hat between his fingers, he hesitated, trying Bilbo's patience.

"What do you want, Posco? I am quite busy."

"I-I'm sorry, Bilbo, sir. I was just lettin' you know that I finished with the garden. All the weeds are good and gone."

Bilbo nodded his head, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Very good. Run along now; I'll make sure you are compensated for your work."

A moment passed, but there was no movement from the little hobbit. He stood fast, twitching and jerking his hat every which way it pulled.

Bilbo peeked through his lashes, and found that Posco was indeed still standing in front of him. Had he not just told the child to run along?

"Posco? Is there something else?"

Posco shook his head, slowly, then began nodding vigorously, his words tumbling from his mouth like a well spewing water.

"It's just that-well, you see sir, m-my papa wanted to invite you to s-supper, next Thurday. Papa said it would be good for you to get out, since everythin' that happened with M-Miss Bell and Mister Bungo a-and-"

"Don't you ever say those names to me again, Posco Baggins! I won't have it! You tell your father it was a gracious offer, but I already have plans for that evening. Now run along, and don't make me ask you again!"

Bilbo's sudden outburst had Posco immediately dropping his head, a squeak escaping his small figure as he scrambled for the door. Slamming it shut behind him, Bilbo stood, trembling, as the silence descended around him. He felt the tears begin to prick his eyes, threatening to spill and never stop.

"It isn't fair. It's not fair." Bilbo whispered to himself, over and over. "Why did you have to go? I'm only a child myself...I-I miss you, mama. I wish you were here. I'm all alone..." Bilbo eyes focused on the portraits hanging above the mantle, on his parents smiling down at him. He would never admit it, not to anyone, but in that moment, standing alone in his empty hobbit hole, he felt more like a child than he ever had before.

Shaking his head, forcing the tears back, he declared to himself, "I am going for a walk. The fresh air will do me some good. Yes, good, good, good."

With that, he grabbed up his coat and walked out his door, taking a deep breath of the early evening air. As he made his way down the path to his gate, Bilbo replayed the incident that just occured in his head.

_You really have gone and made a fool of yourself, Bilbo Baggins. I should go and apologize to Posco and Polo for being so rude. It's not their fault I can't hold my temper..._

Bilbo blinked in surprise. While in his daydreaming state, if you could call it that, he had walked all the way to the edge of Hobbiton. The sun was now low in the sky; he must have been walking for hours. As the trees began to clump together, Bilbo allowed himself to enjoy the breeze that made the grass wave, and the sing-song voices of birds flitting around.

_"Stay back!"_ A voice rang out, shattering the peaceful air and sending a flock of birds darting into the sky. A loud growl answered the demand, and Bilbo felt his heart drop. Grabbing up a fallen branch, he hurried towards the sounds, his hands beginning to sweat and his mind whirring. What was he going to do? He wasn't a fighter-

"Kee, watch out!"

There was a whimper, another growl.

_That was a child's voice. Hurry up Bilbo, you slug!_

Bilbo quickened his pace, before he suddenly burst into a small clearing, his stomach dropping at the sight. Before him stood a large wolf, facing a small child wielding a sword.

_A sword? Where on earth did he get that? That is entirely unsafe..._

_Not now, Bilbo._

Behind them, another little boy cowered behind a tree, holding something close to his chest.

"Stay back!" The little boy, who had blonde hair coming to his ears, yelled again, swinging his sword in front of him as the growling wolf tried to find a place to attack.

_"STOP!"_

Bilbo's shout surprised even himself as the wolf turned and began pacing towards him, it's lips curled back over mangled and blood-stained teeth. Bilbo gulped, not noticing the blonde child's wide eyes as he edged towards his friend, hushing the crying boy.

"Why don't you try picking on someone closer to your own size, pup?"

Was he really taunting a wild animal with names?

Brandishing his branch, Bilbo stood tall, but on the inside he was terrified. The wolf, seeming to have had enough, decided it was time to put an end to all of this playing with his food. Crouching to spring, Bilbo had only a split-second before the large animal was leaping for him, his claws and teeth gleaming with a malice.

Bilbo shouted and closed his eyes, thrusting his branch forward. It stopped with a sickening sound, and ripped from Bilbo's hands. Peeking out of one eye, he squinted to see the wolf lying on it's side, it's breathing shallow and almost non-existant. His branch protruded from the creature's chest, a swell of blood pouring out of the wound with each breath. The sight made Bilbo sick to his stomach, and he gagged.

"Here. You should put it out of it's misery." A small voice said beside him, and he jumped, seeing the blonde boy holding out his sword. With a shocked expression, Bilbo accepted the knife, looking between it, the boy, and the wolf. When he made no move, the little boy sighed. Taking back his sword, all the while trembling, he knelt next to the beast and proceeded to end it's life. Shutting his eyes tight, the boy wiped the blood from his blade on the grass, ignoring the pungent stench that began to overcome the clearing.

"A-are you alright?" Bilbo asked, his mind still reeling from everything that just happened.

"I'm fine. But my brother, he has a scratch. I don't think it's too bad, but it looks a little deep."

Bilbo turned to the boy still cowering behind the tree, and slowly moved toward him, so not to scare him.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. I want to help you. Your brother said you were scratched; may I see it?" His voice was quiet and light, which seemed to work on the little boy, because he stepped out, glancing at his brother.

"It's alright, Kee, he's going to help. Right? You won't hurt him?"

The concern was so obvious in the boy's voice that Bilbo smiled.

"I wouldn't dare, I promise. You're dangerous with that sword of yours; I wouldn't want to get on your bad side."

The little boy quickly hid his weapon behind him.

"I wouldn't hurt you, unless you were attacking Kili."

Bilbo smiled again, reassuring the boy.

"So that is your brother's name? Kili? What's yours?" The boy called Kili let Bilbo reach out and take his arm, examining the long but rather shallow cut. He sighed inwardly with relief.

"I'm Fili, son-just Fili. Is it bad?"

Bilbo thought for a moment, then proceeded to rip some of the hem of his shirt to wrap it around the slightly bleeding wound.

"He should be just fine, as long as we get it cleaned out as soon as possible." He stood, and suddenly there was a child wrapped around his legs, clinging to him as though to never let go. Bilbo looked down in surprise at Kili, but smiled. That's when it hit him; these were not just any children.

"Wait a moment-are you boys dwarflings?"

Fili nodded, Kili gripping Bilbo's legs tighter.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing all the way out here? Are your parents somewhere nearby?"

Bilbo thought it to be an innocent question, but the look on Fili's face told him to ask no more about it. With a growing worry and confusion, he changed the subject.

"Well, it's getting very late, and I don't really fancy being stuck out here for more wolves to come. What about you?"

Kili whimpered, shaking his head furiously. With some hesitation, Bilbo leaned down and picked up the little dwarf, who immediately buried himself in Bilbo's chest.

"Please don't leave us out here. I don't like the dark." Kili whispered.

_Odd, I thought that dwarves enjoyed the gloom.._

"Of course I won't leave you out here by yourselves. You know, I'm afraid of the dark as well." Kili lifted his head, staring at Bilbo with wonder.

"Really?"

"Really."

Kili had a small smile.

"What's your name? Mine's Kili, that's Fili."

Bilbo laughed, the little dwarf growing cuter by the second.

"I know that silly, you already told me. My name is Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins."

"What are you?"

"Kee! That was rude." Fili gasped in horror. Kili immediately shrank back into himself, mumbling, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be."

Bilbo grinned at him, reviving the smile he had moments before.

"It's alright, Fili, I don't mind. I am a hobbit, of the Shire. I think dwarves call us halflings, if that helps."

Kili's eyes widened in recognition, and he bounced in Bilbo's arms.

"You're a hobbit! I've always wondered what you looked like. I thought you'd be taller." He frowned as he looked Bilbo up and down, making his brother groan.

"Kee, shut up."

"It's alright, Fili, honestly. Now, what do you say we go back to my home, then we can see where your parents are."

Kili nodded enthusiastically, but Fili hesitated.

"I wouldn't worry about our parents, Mr. Bilbo; we don't have any."

Bilbo froze, turning to Fili with growing concern in his eyes.

"You don't have parents? What happened to them?"

Fili bit his tongue and looked to the ground. Bilbo decided not to push any further; at least not at the moment.

"Nevermind, we can talk about that later. Now, let's get out of these woods, hm?" He bounced Kili and tentatively stuck out his hand for Fili. The dwarfling hesitated again, then slowly reached up and took the hobbit's hand. They turned to leave, when Kili suddenly cried in indignation.

"Wait! Fee, we can't leave her here!"

Fili's eyes grew wide as Bilbo frowned in confusion.

"'Her'? Who?"

Fili rushed over to the tree Kili had been hiding behind and crouched down, picking up a small bundle. He carefully made his way over, and Bilbo gasped. In the dwarf's arms was a small baby, wrapped in a white blanket.

"Oh..."

Bilbo set Kili down and took the baby from Fili's grasp. Situating his arms into a comfortable position, Bilbo stared in awe at the bundle.

"I hid her behind the bush when the wolf came. I didn't want him to hurt her." Kili smiled proudly at the baby, pulling a face to make her laugh.

"This is a hobbit child...what is she doing all the way out here?" Bilbo muttered to himself.

"Bilbo, can we leave now? It's getting very dark, and I'm hungry." At that, Kili's stomach promptly grumbled.

"Yes, let's go right now, come on. Here, Kili, take my hand, Fili his other. Stick close."

All the way back, Bilbo couldn't tear his eyes away from the little baby sitting in his arms. A mix of joy, worry, confusion and slight anger rose up in him.

_Why would anybody leave these children all by themselves? How could they? It's not right, not at all!_

As he opened the door to his home, he smiled at the boys reactions. They both scampered in, heading straight in the direction they thought the kitchen would be.

"I'll be right back; Fili, could you hold her please?" Fili took the baby dutifully and smiled, pulling faces at her as his brother did.

Bilbo disappeared down the hall, then returned moments later holding a cradle and some proper bandages. He placed the baby into the cradle, then proceeded to properly clean and bandage Kili's scratch.

"There you are Kili, good as new! Now, who would like some fish? It won't take very long to make, and there's plenty for all of us."

"Fish!" Kili cried happily, and his stomach growled in excitement. Bilbo laughed, grabbing the ingredients needed out of the pantry.

"Alright, fish coming right up!"

As he began preparing supper, Bilbo was struck with a sudden thought. Just earlier, he was wallowing in grief and yelling at poor, unsuspecting children. Now, he was fixing a fish for himself and two dwarflings, who were currently entertaining a newborn hobbit baby.

Glancing again at the paintings over the fireplace, he smiled to himself. "Maybe I won't be so lonely anymore now..."

* * *

><p>So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, I know Bilbo was being kind of a jerk, but that's just where I kept going. He will definetely act better in the rest of the book. And I hope no one is too disappointed with Fili being the one to kill the wolf, I just wanted to give you guys an idea of what to expect later on. I think that's all for now, so goodbye!<p> 


	2. Unexpected Events

Hello! I am blown away with the response to the first chapter. Already 12 follows, 8 favorites and a review! It means so much, so thank you! I must say I was worried about how people would take to this story, since I am changing some major points to the original story-line. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far!

Anime Princess: Fear not, we find out in this chapter! I'll most likely be covering it in even more detail later on in the story, so if what you find below isn't satisfactory, I'm sorry!

If you want, let me know what you think! Again, please forgive for any mistakes. Without further ado, chapter two!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Unexpected Events<span>

"Fili."

Bilbo was careful not to wake the sleeping Kili in his arms as he lowered himself into his armchair. Kili subconsciously buried himself deeper into Bilbo's chest, sighing happily in his sleep. Bilbo smiled, before turning back to his brother. Fili stared pointedly at the fire crackling in the hearth, avoiding his gaze.

"Fili," he repeated quietly. "What's wrong? It's alright, you can tell me."

There was silence.

Then Fili started to cry.

Worry for the young dwarfling crashed through Bilbo as he reached out and picked him up with his free arm. He pulled the boy close against him and began rubbing his back soothingly, his shirt soon soaked in Fili's tears.

"Shh, everything's alright. Fili, it's alright, I'm here. Shh."

"N-no, it's not! Nothing's alright. I-I don't know what to do, Bilbo. About Kili, about ama-anything!"

Bilbo's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of Fili's words. What had he been about to say? What was he hiding?

"Fili, look at me."

The young dwarf pulled away to look at Bilbo, sniffling.

"I may have just met you. I don't know hardly anyting about you, nor do you know about me. But if there is one thing I can tell you about myself, it is that I am quite a good listener. I want to help you, Fili."

"But why? It's just as you said; you don't know us. We're dwarves. Why would you help us?"

Bilbo smiled sadly at the little boy, gently poking his chest over his heart.

"Because, Fili, I for one am not prejudice. When I look at you, I see nothing more than a little boy. A brave and courageous boy, I might add. The way you protected Kili and the baby was very brave. I am very proud of you."

Fili looked up, his eyes widening to the size of one of Bilbo's supper plates.

"You-you are?"

"Of course! You are much braver than I could ever be."

A small smile graced Fili's face, making Bilbo grin back.

"Bilbo, I-Thank you. Thank you for killing that wolf, and helping Kee and I. For bringing us here."

Bilbo was surprised at how mature Fili was for his age, and yet it was a pleasant surprise. Whoever his family is, they must be very proud of him.

"You are most welcome, Fili. Although, I didn't exactly kill that wolf. That was you. Which leads me to ask; where did you get your sword? Was it given to you by your family?"

Fili immediately became quiet, staring at the sleeping form of his brother. He reached out and moved a piece of hair that had fallen into Kili's eyes, taking a shaky breath.

"Yes. It was given to me by my adad, before he was killed in battle." Fili's voice was so soft that Bilbo had to strain to hear him.

"I'm so sorry, Fili. That's terrible."

Fili smiled faintly, shaking his head and patting Bilbo's hand.

"It's alright; it was a while ago. I've gotten used to it."

Once again Bilbo was amazed at how grown up the dwarfling was. He mimicked Fili, shaking his head.

"No. A child should never have to go through the pain of loosing their parent. I know the feeling all to well, unfortunately, and it pains me to think that you and Kili have gone through it."

"You lost your parents?"

Bilbo closed his eyes, nodding.

"Yes. They passed not so long ago, from a ferry accident. It was...horrible."

He felt Fili wrap his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Bilbo."

"Thank you, Fili. Now, not to change the subject, but you have successfully evaded my question many times today."

"What question?" Fili asked innocently, and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"You know what question. Fili, where is your family? Why don't you want to talk about them? Did something happen?"

A sharp intake on the dwarflings part did not reassure Bilbo's worries.

"I want to tell you. But I can't. Nobody can know, not ever."

"Know what, Fili? Just tell me; maybe I can help."

"NO!"

Fili's sudden outburst woke Kili, looking worriedly at his brother next to him, who seemed on the verge of tears.

"Fee? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kee, it's alright. Go back to sleep, nadadith."

Kili yawned and nodded, before drifting back off to sleep.

"Fili. Why can't you tell me? Has someone threatened you?"

He shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

"They-they said they would kill Kili. They would kill him if I told anyone. A-and they would hurt Amad and Uncle. If I ever tell anyone, everyone I love will pay for it. That's why I ran away; to keep them safe."

Fili's sobs made Bilbo's heart break.

Someone was putting this adorable, caring little boy through pain no child should ever go through. Ever. Bilbo gripped him tightlly, shaking his head vehemently.

"No. I won't let them. They won't lay a finger on you or Kili. No one will ever hurt you, ever again. _I promise._"

The intensity of protectiveness he felt was overwhelming. Bilbo knew it was a promise he couldn't keep. Part of growing up was experiencing pain and learning from it. He can't protect them from everything. But Fili didn't need to know that, not now. Bilbo was determined to keep his promise to the best of his ability, no matter what the cost.

"You ran away to protect them. But why did you bring Kili?"

"I...I couldn't leave him. He woke up when I was leaving, and wouldn't stop crying unless I brought him with me. We've been by each other's sides since the day he was born; we've never been away from each other longer than a few hours. I couldn't leave him. But he can't ever know about this. He thinks we're on an adventure. Please don't tell him!" Fili pleaded, staring at his brother. Bilbo nodded in understanding.

"I won't breathe a word; it's not my place. Although, I will tell you that I think you should tell him. He deserves to know the truth."

"No. He can't. We can't ever go back home. As long as we're away, Uncle and Amad will be safe. I'll protect Kee myself. No one is going to get hurt. But I'm going to miss them. I'm going to miss them alot." More tears began to spill, and Fili suddenly looked much more like a child than he had so far.

"Fili, I-you can stay here!"

A swell of unexpected hope rose in his stomach as he blurted out the words. He suddenly yearned for the little dwarflings to stay there with him, in his little hobbit hole, where they could be together. Not lonely. But like a family. Bilbo suddenly wished beyond hope that Fili would say yes.

The dwarf seemed just as surprised as Bilbo, his mouth slightly agape.

"Do-do you mean it?"

A strangled laugh escaped Bilbo as he nodded, shaking Fili gently.

"More than anything. I mean it Fili. I want you to stay here with me. You and Kili."

Fili paused, before a real, genuine grin spread across his face. Not for the first time, he threw his arms around Bilbo and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Bilbo! So much, thank you so much! Kee! Kee, wake up! Bilbo's asked us to stay here with him!"

Kili sat up groggily, shaking the sleep from his head as he turned to stare at Bilbo with wide eyes.

"Really? You really mean it?"

Bilbo nodded, and Kiil quickly added his arms around the hobbit.

"Yay! Thank you Bilbo!"

"You are most welcome." Bilbo laughed ecstatically, hugging the dwarflings closely.

"Will Lenorah be staying with us?"

Bilbo and Fili turned to look at Kili, confusion furrowing their brows.

"Who? What are you going on about, Kee?"

Kili scrambled down from Bilbo's lap and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back a moment later cradling the baby in his arms, cooing softly to her. Bilbo gasped, jumping up. Fili fell to the floor, shouting a "Hey!" as Bilbo hurried over to take the baby from Kili.

"Oh dear, I forgot about her! Stupid hobbit! Honestly Bilbo, that was something a Bracegirdle would do, not a Baggins! How could you forget about a live baby?" He muttered to himself, bouncing the child.

"Wait; how did you find her?"

Kili shrugged, pulling a face to make the little girl laugh.

"She was laying in a knot in the base of a tree, not too far from where you found us. Why?"

"Because you boys were very far away from anywhere a baby should be."

Concern filled Bilbo as he gazed at the baby, her chocolate eyes staring back at his.

"Can Lenorah stay with us, Bilbo? I don't think anyone is looking for her. Besides, I don't want her to leave. I like her!"

Kili's perceptiveness amazed Bilbo, just like Fili's matureness as he spoke aloud what Bilbo had just been thinking.

"Well, Kili, we will have to see if anyone is looking for her, despite your assumptions. Someone could be very worried about her. But she can stay here for now, I suppose. What were you calling her?"

"Lenorah! We could call her Lee for short, just like Fee and Kee!"

Bilbo chuckled and ruffled Kili's hair.

"Lenorah. I like that. Alright! Welcome, Lenorah, to Bag End!"

Fili and Kili cheered, dancing up and down.

"Alright, alright! Settle down! You'll wake the entirety of Hobbiton, you silly heathens!"

Fili and Kili ceased their yelling, but continued to grin from ear to ear.

"Thank you. Now, it is getting quite late, and we all need to be getting to bed. We can talk more in the morning. If you will follow me, I will show you your rooms."

"Bilbo?" Fili interjected, and Bilbo turned, glancing between the brothers.

"Can Kee and I share a room?"

Bilbo was surprised, but smiled when Kili leaned against his older brother, his brown eyes wide and pleading.

"I have a feeling that look is going to get me in quite a bit of trouble. If you want to share a room, that's fine with me. Here," Bilbo opened the door to a room, gesturing for them to go in.

"This will be your room. Lenorah can have the spare, next door. What are you waiting for, get into bed, sillies!"

Fili and Kili leapt onto the large bed occupying the corner of the room, beneath a window revealing a full moon. They crawled under the covers, Kili snuggled against his brother.

Bilbo leant down and tucked the dwarflings in. He tapped the place over his heart with his finger, before reaching out and tapping each of them.

"What was that for, Bilbo?" Kili queried, staring at the place he had been poked with interest. Bilbo chuckled, tapping him again.

"It's something that my parents did with me, when I was small. A little sign, meaning that you are always near. In eachother's hearts. We don't have to do it if it makes you uncomforta-"

Kili reached out and tapped Bilbo back, smiling.

"I like it. It can be our thing now."

Bilbo's heart lept underneath Kili's finger, and he grinned.

"Alright. Goodnight, boys. I will see you in the morning. If you need something, anything, my room is just down the hall. Sweet dreams."

"G'night, Bilbo." They said simultaneously, smiling faintly at each other as they turned over and fell asleep.

As Bilbo lay in bed, mulling over the day's events, he chuckled.

"Well, what an unexpected turn of events. I wonder what tomorrow will bring."

He turned over and curled under his blanket, smiling to himself.

"Goodnight, Fili and Kili."

With that, he fell asleep, and didn't wake until very late the next day.


	3. Acceptance

Hi there! I know I said this last chapter, but I am just BLOWN AWAY by the responses this story is getting, and it's the only the third day! I'm sorry this wasn't up earlier, but I have a very specific way of doing things, including writing at three in the morning in the pitch black, listening to bad pop music while everyone else is asleep. Weird, I know. Well, I couldn't stay awake for the life of me last night, so I apologize. Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed, it means so much!

Guest: Thank you, I was hoping to get away from the traditional form! I am already in love with this story, so there will DEFINETELY be more chapters with family fluff!

well: Thank you! I hope this was soon enough!

SakuraDragomir: Thank you so much, you are so sweet! In regards to your letter idea, I like it alot, but there is a slight problem. Bilbo doesnt know who their family is, so he wouldnt know where to send it to. It's a wonderful idea, though, so maybe I'll be able to work it in in future chapter!

fu*kusername: Thank you!

chickenwafflez321: Thank you, I love fluff!

alexma: Thank you, I hope this was soon enough!

*Note: Please know that my timeline does not directly correlate with that written by Tolkien. Paladin would not be born yet in 2911, but I am tweaking this and future things to fit my needs. I hope it isn't too confusing! Also, I use the hobbit calendar, so when I refer to Astron and Thrimidge, I'm really talking about April and May.

With that, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Acceptance<span>

Bilbo woke to the sun streaming through his window, shining right in his face. He groaned and turned over, blocking the light with his pillow.

And then he remembered.

He lept out of bed, grabbing his robe off of the chair nearby and dashing down the hall. He slowed when he reached the door, taking a deep breath. Slowly and quietly, he pushed it open, sighing sadly when he discovered the bed empty. So it had been only a dream. A deep feeling of loss rested itself in the pit of Bilbo's stomach as he made his way towards the kitchen.

_I suppose it was too good to be true, _he thought to himself as he set the kettle over the fire for tea. He sat down at the table, his head falling into his hands as he thought about the sweet little boys that had seemed so real.

"No Kee, there! Yes, the jam. Do you want pickles on your biscuits?"

Bilbo froze, his ears perking up.

"What do you suppose Bilbo wants on his biscuit, Fee?"

"Well, just ask him when he wakes up, you dunce. Honestly Kee, it's a shame I'm the smart and good looking one, and you're just a trouble maker!"

"That's not very nice, Fili! I'm going to tell Bilbo you said that!"

Bilbo stood up quickly, knocking over his chair as he rushed towards the sounds. Rounding the corner, he nearly ran over the dwarflings.

"Fili! Kili!" He squeaked, his eyes so wide in astonishment, they were bigger than dinner plates. The brothers smiled up at him, their arms laden with food.

"Good morning, Bilbo! We wanted to surprise you, so we're making breakfast!" Kili piped up, struggling to see over the pile in his arms.

Bilbo stood there, shock preventing him from doing anything else.

"You...you're...real!" He spluttered, failing to find the right words to express his surprise.

Fili frowned, setting his stack of food down on the table.

"Yes? Of course we are. Are you alright, Bilbo?"

Bilbo shook his head, then began laughing. It rose to a manic cackling, and Fili stepped in front of Kili, his body tensing to protect his little brother. Bilbo continued to laugh until he was in tears, falling over and landing on the floor.

"What's wrong with him, Fee?" Kili asked curiously, a slight hint of fear in his voice. Bilbo heard it, and fought to compose himself.

"I-I'm sorry, boys, I'm not trying to scare you, not at all. It's just-I thought-you're really here!"

Before Fili could stop him, Kili set down his pile and raced to Bilbo's side, climbing up on top of him and laughing.

"Of course, silly Bilbo! Where else would we be?"

Bilbo sat up and hugged him tightly, shaking his head again.

"Nowhere. I'm sorry, I'm just being silly, like you said. Now, what exactly were you boys planning on fixing for breakfast? Actually," he paused, glancing at the clock on the mantle.

"Oh my, it's nearly time for Elevenses! I really did sleep in. No matter, I'm sure what you are preparing will work wonderfully! Would you like some help?"

Kili shook his head vehemently.

"No! We want to do it by ourselves!"

Bilbo threw up his hands in surrender, smiling.

"Alright, alright! I won't help."

Fili, who had visibly relaxed, nodded approvingly. He started to move towards the kitchen when he paused, a puzzled look furrowing his brows.

"But we don't know what baby hobbits eat; what should we feed Lenorah?"

Bilbo lept up, careful not to drop Kili as he had Fili.

"Good gracious, I've forgotten her again! I will feed her, Fili, don't worry. Perhaps later on today we can go to the market and see if anyone knows about a missing baby."

Kili's face fell, though Bilbo didn't see. He was already half way down the hall, opening the door to the bedroom Lenorah was sleeping in.

"I don't want her to go, Fee." He said quietly, making sure Bilbo couldn't hear him. Fili clapped a hand on his shoulder in understanding.

"I know, Kee, I don't either. But what if she has a family, family thats worried sick about her?" He smiled and moved on to make breakfast, or elevenses, rather.

"We can be her family." Kili whispered to himself, but said nothing more.

* * *

><p>"What is <em>that<em>?" Kili exclaimed, pointing to a large vegetable being polished by Farmer Maggot.

"That, my dear Kili, is a gourd. Farmer Maggot-yes, that one there-is known for his rather large garden prizes, and that gourd has been growing for longer than you've been alive! It'e been passed through his family, and is the pinnacle of their pride. It's quite silly, really, but hobbits love their gardening. Here we are; Amaranth Took's shop. If there is anything you should need to know, Miss Amara will be able to tell you. Hopefully she will be able to tell us who's missing a child."

Bilbo, balancing Lenorah in one arm, knocked on the wood counter with his other, announcing their arrival.

"Hello? Amara? Are you in today?"

"Oh Bilbo, is that you? My dear cousin, it's so good to see you out and about! Give me a moment dear, I'm be right out."

Bilbo turned back to Fili and Kili, gently bouncing Lenorah.

"Miss Amara is married to my cousin, Adalgrim Took. She runs this herb shop, when she's not running around after that son of hers. Actually, Paladin is about the same age as Lenorah. You boys would get along fine; maybe he's here, and you can meet him!"

"Bilbo!" Amaranth called, emerging from behind a rack of herbs with a towel in her hands. She stopped short when she saw Fili and Kili, her mouth gaping. Bilbo shifted uncomfortably, moving Lenorah to his other arm.

"Hello, Amara. Allow me to introduce Fili and Kili. They will be staying with me in Bag End."

Amara turned to face Bilbo, her mouth growing even wider, though Bilbo wasn't sure that was possible.

"Staying...in Bag End...but...they are _dwarves_!"

"And what are you trying to say, cousin? That I should leave them out in the wild to fend for themselves, simply because they are not the same race as me? I thought better of you, Amara." He chided, disappointed that she would respond like this. If his own cousin was not accepting of the boys, who would be?

Amara shook her head furiously, coming around to stand beside Fili and Kili.

"No, no! I am so sorry, Bilbo, you misunderstand me. I am simply-shocked, at this turn of events. Only yesterday you were holed up in that hill of yours, refusing to see anyone. And now you've gone and adopted two dwarflings and-oh my! Please tell me that child isn't yours!"

"Actually, that is what we are here for. We were wondering if you knew of anyone missing a baby."

Amara shook her head again as she took Lenorah from Bilbo's arms.

"No, cousin, I haven't heard a whisper. No one around here has even been pregnant, besides myself of course. She looks to only be about a month old; born in late Astron, if I presume correctly. Where on Arda did you find her?"

"Fili and Kili discovered her in the woods, near the borders of Hobbiton."

Amara gasped, gazing between Fili, Kili, Lenorah and Bilbo.

"My my, she really was out there. I wonder...?"

Bilbo shook his head, taking Lenorah back into his arms.

"I know, I was thinking just the same thing. I don't think-" he lowered his voice so only Amara could hear him. "-that there is anyone looking for a lost baby. I think she was left there-on purpose. Which makes me feel sick to my stomach." He frowned at the thought. Amara nodded, pain flashing across her face.

"Yes. I could never do that to Paladin, no matter how much of a pain in the side he is."

Bilbo chuckled, throwing his dark thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Where is the rascal? I was hoping to introduce him to Fili and Kili."

"Oh, he's at home, keeping Adalgrim company. Adalgrim's caught a cold, though I am not sure how. It's the middle of Thrimidge, for Eru's sake! Hotter than a kettle on the fire, it is. Anyhow, Paladin is keeping Papa occupyed, allowing Mama some time to herself. You are welcome to go round the house if you'd like, I'm sure Pal would love to have someone to play with." Amara smiled warmly at Fili and Kili, who immediately perked up at the sound of a playmate. Bilbo grinned at Kili's smile, and nodded.

"I think that's exactly what we'll do! Thank you, Amara, for everything. Please let me know if you do hear anything."

"Of course. Tell Adalgrim there shant be any messes when I return, if you will dear."

"Will do! Take care! Oh, Amara, you and Adalgrim-and Paladin, of course-are invited to tea next week. We expect to see you there!" With that, Bilbo led Fili and Kili down the road towards the Took home. Before long, they were standing in the doorway, being greeted by a sniffling Adalgrim and baby Paladin, who was staring at Fili and Kili with wide eyes.

"Bilbo lad! It's so good to see you out in the world; Amara and I were beginning to worry." Adalgrim fixed his cousin with a knowing gaze, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, well, I'm past that now. Cousin, I would like you to meet Fili and Kili. They will be living with me, in Bag End. And this little one here is Lenorah."

Adalgrim smiled down at the boys.

"Well hello there! I'm Adalgrim, Bilbo's cousin, as you know. Now which one is the oldest?"

Fili raised his hand and stepped forward, though he was visibly shaking. Bilbo placed a hand on his arm, smiling warmly.

"It's alright Fili, Adalgrim is the nicest hobbit you will ever meet. There's no need to be shy."

"Well, a pleasure to meet you, Master Fili! If you are comfortable, would you do an old hobbit a favor and take Paladin and your brother down to the garden? I am in need of some cabbage and celery for supper tonight, and Amara has prevented me from going outside."

Bilbo immediately caught on, and gave Fili a small nudge.

"O-of course, Mr. Adalgrim."

Fili took Paladin in his arms, looking down at the little baby and smiling.

"He reminds me of you, Kee."

Kili stood on tip-toes to get a better look.

"But I was cuter, right Fee?"

The boys started down the path, arguing about the cuteness of objects around them. Bilbo grinned after them, before shaking his head and following Adalgrim into the foyer.

"Tea?" Adalgrim offered, already pouring a cup.

"Please."

Bilbo accepted the cup and took a small sip, noticing his cousin staring at him from the corner of his eye. He sighed and set his tea on the table next to him.

"What would you like to talk about, cousin? You sent those boys looking for foods not in season, so you want them gone for a while. What is troubling you?"

"I think you know, Bilbo. I mean, one day you are a happy hobbit, following behind his parents like a lost puppy, and the next, you haven't been seen outside in months. I know that Bell and Bungo's deaths have been hard on you-"

"You have no idea how I feel, Adalgrim." Bilbo grit out, his eyes squeezed shut. "You have no idea the pain, the hurt. You don't know."

"No, I may not, but I do know that holing yourself up and cutting yourself off from the world is not how to deal with it! And you know that too. Why didn't you come to me, or Amara, or anyone? We were ready to help you get through it, to support you, but you never gave us that chance."

"I didn't want to talk about it, just like I don't want to now. What is the point of this, Adalgrim?"

"The point, boy, is that you were not seen for almost three months outside your home, and suddenly you are traipsing about with two dwarflings and a baby that isn't yours! What happened to you?"

Bilbo sighed and took another sip of tea, before recounting the day before to his cousin. Adalgrim was silent the entire time, allowing him to finish his story before sighing as well.

"I see. Well, you certainly have had quite a day, I should say. What are you going to do?"

"About what? The boys? Nothing! I already told them that they could stay with me, and, if I am to be completely honest, I have grown immensely fond of them in our short time together. I'm not lonely anymore, Adalgrim. They have filled the-the hole, in my heart, that my parents left when they did." He said quietly, his thoughts drifting to Fili and Kili out in the garden. He smiled faintly, turning back to his cousin. He bounced Lenorah in his arms, mesmerized by her brown eyes and curly hair that was already growing on her head.

"As for Lenorah, I'm not sure. I don't think anyone will claim her. If that is the case...I will keep her as well. The boys, especially Kili, I think, have grown fond of her, as have I. It wouldn't be fair to them for her to go somewhere else. I couldn't live with myself. Adalgrim, I may be a child myself; I may not be the wisest or most mature of hobbits in the Shire. But I am the most equppied hobbit this side of the Anduin to care for those children; there is no one better. I-I...love them, Aldagrim. In just a few hours I have grown to care and love for these dwarflings and baby, more than I have anything else. I cannot explain why, or how, but I don't need to. All I know is that I cannot send them away. Not now, not ever. If they are willing to go through the difficult times ahead, then I want to go through it with them; together. Confusticate any stuffy hobbit who peers down their nose at us. I can do this."

Bilbo stared at Adalgrim, his chest rising and falling quickly. His cousin was unmoving, like a statue, before he broke out into a huge grin.

"Bilbo Baggins, you are the bravest hobbit I know. I can see you are passionate about those children, and I cannot tell you how happy I am that you feel this way. Bell and Bungo would be especially proud of you. Amara and I are behind you, always. If ever you should need something, just ask; we will always be there to help."

Bilbo felt relief flood through him at his cousins acceptance, and he grinned, the thoughts of the future sending bolts of warmth through his body.

"Thank you, Adalgrim. That means-everything. Thank you," he repeated, shaking his cousin's hand.

"I think it's time we should be getting back; we have quite a few things to discuss."

Together they walked to the garden, happily chatting about the weather and the goods being sold in the market these days. They discovered the boys sitting beneath a tree next to the garden, their sacks unsurprisingly empty. Paladin was asleep in Fili's arms, looking serene, while Kili was curled up against his brother's side, softly snoring. Fili looked up at the hobbits standing in front of him, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Adalgrim, but we couldn't find any cabbage or celery."

Adalgrim chuckled, taking Paladin from Fili. "It is quite alright, my boy, I would have been quite impressed if you had." He winked, and Fili frowned, before smiling slightly. He decided that he liked this hobbit fellow; he was cheery and nice. He didn't glare or sneer at him like the other hobbits in the market had.

"How long have they been asleep?" Bilbo reached down to pick up Kili, careful not to wake him. Cradling him in one arm and Lenorah in the other, Bilbo thought about the talk he just had, and smiled.

"Not very long; I told him not to, but he never listens."

"That's alright, we had a long night last night. Well, cousin, I will be seeing you and your wife for tea next week. Until then!"

"Goodbye Mr. Adalgrim," Fili waved before grabbing Bilbo's shirt as they plodded back towards Bag End.

* * *

><p>Bilbo carefully lowered Lenorah into the cradle, kissing her forehead and smiling.<p>

"Goodnight, little one."

After closing the door, he made his way to Fili and Kili's room, where they were already in bed, waiting for him. Bilbo settled himself on the edge, turning so that he faced both of them.

"Boys, I have something very important to talk to you about. Are you listening?"

Fili nodded, and Kili crawled over to climb into his lap, staring up at him with acute attention.

"Yes!"

Bilbo laughed and wrapped his arms around him.

"Alright, here goes. You already know that you are welcome to stay here for as long as you would like, right?"

"That's what you said last night, silly!" Kili interjected, clapping his hands.

"Yes, I did, didn't I? Well, we didn't talk about Lenorah, or what exactly the future holds in store."

"The future?" Fili questioned, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry, Fili, it's alright. That's what I want to talk about. Would-would you boys want to live here, in Bag End, with me? As...my children? It is entirely up to you, and you will not hurt my feeling either way! Please, I want this to be what you want to do. I, in no way shape or form, want to pressure you into doing something you are not comfortable with. And you don't have to answer immediately, we have all the time in the world, I just thought that I would offer it to you-"

"You...you would be our Adad? Our Papa?" Kili asked, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Only if you want me to be." Bilbo responded, his voice quiet but hopeful.

Both Fili and Kili were silent for a moment, exchanging a glance, before erupting in huge grins.

"YES!"

They threw their arms around Bilbo, crushing him in a hug. Bilbo laughed, pulling them closer as joy blossomed in his heart.

"You shall be my sons." Bilbo's heart lifted at the word, and his smile grew.

"What about Lenorah?" Kili asked, still concerned about his friend leaving.

"Well, that was going to be my next question; how would you feel if Lenorah stayed here with us...as your sister?"

Kili's face lit up like a Mid Summer's Eve party. He squealed and clapped his hands, a picture of pure happiness.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bilbo chuckled, ruffling Kili's hair.

"Fili Baggins...I like it." Fili grinned, and Bilbo kissed his head, too happy for words.

"That settles it! Welcome, Fili and Kili, to the Baggins family."

* * *

><p>Whew! This took me <em>hours<em> to write, and it's is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! I hope you liked it!


	4. Wondering Wizards

Another update! I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! I stayed up late again, so I thought might as well!

Anime Princess: Hopefully this chapter answers your question, but if not, the next one definetely will!

chickenwafflez321: I told you! :D I'm so glad you love it, thank you!

SakuruDragomir: While it is a great idea, I don't think Bilbo will be writing a letter to Fili and Kili's family. I'm sorry :/

Auraelia: I AM SO SORRY NOT SORRY, I WAS HOPING TO KILL YOU WITH FEELS! Happy that I could assist your death ;D

*Note: This chapter takes place 30 years later, right when a certain company arrives for their burglar. Again, please note that the hobbit children are not cannon with the timeline of Tolkien! Just know that- Paladin: 30 (same age as Lenorah), Esme: 27, Eggie: 26, and Saradoc is 23.

If it helps, Bilbo is 50 (not yet 51), Lenorah is 30 (as you obviously find out in this chapter, Fili is 82 and Kili is 77.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Wondering Wizards<span>

The date was the 26 of Astron, year 2941. The sun was just starting to peek above the horizon, the birds beginning their morning song. It was another perfect day in the Shire, with nothing unexpected to come.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Not for the Baggins family.

"Fili, Kili, wake up! Guess what day it it! Guess!" Bilbo yelled happily as he burst into their room.

Fili groaned and turned over, throwing his pillow at the laughing hobbit interrupting his sleep.

"What, Papa? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Bilbo hit him with his pillow, too eager to start the day to let them sleep any longer.

"No more sleeping! You honestly don't remember what day it is? What about you Kili?"

The younger brother had yet to even wake up, still snoring softly underneath his pillow. Bilbo rolled his eyes and gently kicked him. Kili yelped, falling right out of the bed he still shared with his brother.

"Ow! What was that for? Papa, what are you doing?" He rubbed the arm that he had fallen on, but smiled at his father's happiness. Bilbo rolled his eyes again with an exasperated scoff.

"You _honestly_ do not remember what today is? Where have you been for the last thirty years?!"

Fili and Kili shared a look of confusion, before it finally dawned on them. They smiled and lept up, dragging Bilbo behind them as they raced down the hall. Almost breaking down the door, they yelled simultaneously.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LENORAH!"

A sleepy Lenorah sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Wha's hap'ning, Papa? Fee? Kee?"

Kili raced to the side of her bed and scooped up his little sister, twirling her around. Lenorah giggled, ruffling Kili's hair as she tried to escape his hug.

"You are so odd, Kili!"

"I love you too, sister. Do you remember what today is?"

Lenorah furrowed her brows, sticking out her tongue in deep thought. Then her face lit up, and she squealed.

"It's my birthday!"

"That's right, Lee!" Fili reached over and stole her from Kili's grasp, hugging her tightly and causing her to laugh even more.

"I'm thirty now; stop hugging me like I'm a child!" She cried, wriggling from Fili like she had Kili.

"You're old now, that's what you are!" Fili teased, placing a kiss on her curly hair. She rolled her eyes.

"You are older than me, Fee. If I'm old, what does that make you? Papa!" She left Fili behind looking offended, Kili laughing at him.

"Shut up, Kee, you're older than her too!"

Kili promptly shut his mouth, throwing a glare at Lenorah. She stuck out her tongue as she raced to Bilbo, who laughed and embraced her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet girl! What would you like to do? We can invite the trouble makers over, or we could go to the field and have a picnic. Or both!"

"Can we gave a picnic with Paladin, Saradoc, Esme and Eggie?"

Paladin, Saradoc, Esme and Eggie were Lenorah, Fili and Kili's best friends. They had been the only ones not wary of the newcomers in Bag End, accepting them right away as playmates and friends. Through the years they had become so close that you never saw one without the rest of them. They were never seperated. Fili and Kili, being the elders, were the ring leaders of mischief, and the group of little hobbits followed them everywhere. Lenorah had nicknamed Esmeralda 'Esme' and Eglantine 'Eggie' when she was small, their names being too hard to pronounce for her four year old self. The names stuck, and that was how they were known to their little posse of rebel-rousing mischief makers.

"Of course! Let's go get ready now."

Bilbo and Lenorah left the room, discussing what they could pack for the picnic while Fili and Kili were left behind, smiling happily.

"Do we have her present done, Fee?" Kili whispered, careful to make sure they were out of earshot.

"Almost; it just needs one more thing."

Today was a special day. While it was not a day of exponential importance, like coming of age, it was still very important to the Baggins' family. They treated each holiday, especially birthdays, like a Mid Summer's eve celebration. They believed in the 'Go big or be a Bracegirdle' theory; Eru forbid they be Bracegirdles! They always had a lavish feast and an extravagant gift exchange, for it is customary for all to recieve gifts on birthdays, not just the person growing older. And to top it all off, a special tradition that happened only in the Baggins family; the celebrated person recieved one wish that would always be granted. It could be anything, as long as it was reasonable and not harmful to anyone.

Fili had almost always used his wish to stay up late with the adults, listening to their conversations and occasionally adding his own thoughts. It made him feel older, and important.

Kili used his to have cake for breakfast. Every year. Bilbo no longer had to ask Kili what his wish was, for it never changed, even as Kili grew older and slightly more mature.

_"Hm, I wonder what Kili's wish will be this year. A later bedtime? Or perhaps extra dessert at supper? Fili, what do you think?"_

_"I don't know, Papa. Maybe he wants to finally have a room of his own!"_

_The hobbit and dwarf would turn to eachother, exchanging mischivious smirks as Kili sighed exasperatedly._

_"Why would I want my own room, Fee? You really don't remember Papa? How could you forget!"_

_Bilbo would think for a moment, before snapping his fingers and catching Kili up in a hug._

_"I know what he wants! Could it be...cake for breakfast?"_

_Kili would laugh and rub his hands, a glint of hunger taking over his face as he nodded._

_"Cake! Yum!"_

"Well, do it! We only have a few minutes before we set out for the field, and I want her to have it when we get there!" Kili barked, his seventy-seven year old ego getting the better of him. Fili threw an arm around his brother's neck and proceeded to violently rub his head, reminding Kili who was in fact older.

"Ow, OW, alright Fee! I'll do it." He grumbled, trying unsuccessfully to return his hair to it's original position. Fili smiled.

"That's what I thought."

Before long, the Baggins family was making their way down the grassy paths towards their favorite meadow.

"Papa, when will Esme get here?" Lenorah asked from atop Kili's shoulders, looking back towards Hobbiton for any sign of her friend. While no one was sure why, Lenorah had always taken a special interest in Esme, from the first time they met. Lenorah and Eglantine were closer in age, but Esme held a special place in the girls heart that no one dared to question.

"All of the trouble makers will be coming soon, Lee. Be patient! You're nearly an adult; it's time you act like one!" Bilbo's scolding was completely harmless, and everyone knew it.

"Would you like something to eat in the meantime?"

Lenorah busy with a snack, Fili and Kili slipped behind the large tree they were sitting beneath, making sure their gift was hidden from sight.

"Esme! Eggie!" Lenorah cried, jumping up and tearing through the grass to reach her friends coming down the path. They caught her up in a large hug, almost falling over as they laughed.

"Lee! Happy Birthday!"

"Where's Pal and Saradoc?"

"Oh, they'll be along. They were taking too long to get ready, so Eggie and I left them behind; you know them, they have nothing in those curly-haired heads of theirs!" The girls giggled, before racing back to the tree.

"Hello, girls." Bilbo greeted cheerfully, handing each of them a small cake.

"Hello, Bilbo!"

"Fili, Kili, come over here and have some cake. I don't think Paladin and Saradoc will mind too much if we start without them, as long as we leave something for them when they arrive. Oh, there's no need; there they are now!"

Everyone turned to see where Bilbo was pointing, finding the little hobbits trudging towards them, something that looked very heavy being dragged behind them. Fili and Kili jumped up, coming to the boys rescue as they relieved them of their load.

"Good gracious, what have you boys brought all the way out here?" Bilbo exclaimed, examining the box. Little Saradoc, the youngest of them all at twenty-three, reached over and gently smacked Bilbo's wandering hands, causing everyone to laugh.

"No, Bilbo! That's Lee's," Saradoc pointed at Lenorah, who giggled and wagged her finger at her father.

"Yes, Papa, mine!"

Bilbo threw up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, I'm sorry!"

The merry group sat around, eating and laughing as they exchanged embarrasing stories.

"What about the time Farmer Maggot was coming up the hill, and Fili jumped out with the garter snake, pretending he was dying from a poisonous snake bite. He nearly ended Old Maggot right then and there!" Paladin recalled through tears, the memory too funny to hold them back. It was one of the moments where you really had to be there.

"Or when Esme, Eggie and Lee decided to use grandmama's West Farthing crockery for tea, and ended up breaking, what was it, at least two cups...what?" Kili paused, confused at the angry glares all three girls were giving him.

"What have I done? Was it something I said?"

Bilbo cleared his throat, and it all became clear to Kili. He blushed, scooting closer to Fili and Paladin.

"Whoops! Sorry girls."

The sun was high in the sky when Fili jumped up and cleared his throat, Kili following suit. Mumbling "excuse us," they disappeared behind the tree, emerging only a moment later. There was something hidden between the two of them, and Lenorah suddenly sat at attention, her eyes unmoving from her brothers.

"Lee," Kili began, his eyes twinkling as he smiled mischieviously. "My sweet, baby sister; today we have celebrated your birthday as you turn yet another year older. You're old!" He exclaimed, and Lenorah huffed.

"You're older than I am, Kee!"

"All the same, little sister. Anyhow, you are growing everyday, and Fee and I think it is high time that you accompany us on our little adventures through Hobbiton."

Lenorah gasped, looking between her brothers and Bilbo, who smiled.

"However, you cannot be a proper adventurer without something to help you ward off all the angry wolves and mosquitoes." Kili teased, not noticing the shudder that wracked Bilbo's body.

"So, your loving, caring, handsome-"

"KILI."

"-brothers, have made you your very own walking stick!"

Gasping again, she took the gift Kili offered her, running her hands across the smooth, dark wood.

"It's beautiful; I love it!" She jumped up and hugged her brothers tightly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Our's next, Lee!" Saradoc cried, and Lenorah smiled, placing a kiss on his head.

"Alright, Saradoc, your's next. What could it be; It certainly is heavy!"

She grappled with the heavy box, struggling to get it open. With help from her brothers, she was finally able to open it, shocked to discover what was inside.

"ROCKS!"

Saradoc cackled in glee, and Paladin snickered. Esme and Eggie were quiet, though they had amused looks upon their faces.

"You got me _rocks_?"

"No, you dunce, keep digging. Your real gift is in there somewhere."

Lenorah began chucking rocks over her shoulder, emptying the box until she saw what Paladin must have been talking about.

"Oh-a bracelet!"

"Not just any bracelet," Saradoc corrected, pride filling his voice. "It's made with wood from the same tree as your staff, and it has little charms on it, one for each of us. See? Yours is the flower, mine is the the one next to it, that one..."

Bilbo smiled as Saradoc continued to inform Lee of each charm, his daughter nodding and encouraging the little hobbit.

_They're growing up so fast,_ He thought, packing up the remains of their picnic.

"Papa? Are you alright?" Fili asked quietly, holding out the basket for Bilbo to put the food in. Bilbo smiled sadly, nodding his head.

"I'm fine, my dear Fili. You, your brother and your sister are just growing up on me."

Fili layed his arm across Bilbo's shoulders, squeezing him as he gently teased.

"Don't worry, you still have plenty of time to put up with us."

"I suppose you're right. Come on, let's get them back to Bag End; I need to start cooking for dinner tonight."

"I'll get them rounded up." Fili assured him, turning to face the group of children before him.

"Alright! Listen up, my little mischief makers! We're going back home, so make sure you have everything you came with, and let's go!"

They began the long walk back, carrying on their story telling as the breeze whipped their hair and the sun beat down on them. When they reached Bag End, Fili sent the hobbits who didn't live there on home.

"I'll be inside cooking; Fili, Kili, would you be so kind as to help me?"

Kili groaned, recieving a shove from his brother as Lenorah giggled.

"Is it alright if I stay out here, Papa? I want to enjoy the breeze while it lasts."

"That's fine. Why don't you do some reading; you haven't made it very far in that book of yours."

It was Lenorah's turn to groan.

"Do I have to?"

"Only a chapter. That's not bad at all!"

"Oh, alright."

Lenorah grabbed her book off of the bookshelf, returning back outside to sit on the bench. Laying down so that her feet hung off of the edge, she turned to the page she had marked from her previous session, sighing before starting to read. It had only been a few minutes, though it seemed much longer to her, when she dropped the book on the ground in frustration.

"It's so boring! I don't understand why we have to read." She grumbled to herself, closing her eyes to take a short nap underneath the suns rays.

But that was cut short when a shadow clouded her vision, blocking out the light.

"Kili, move! I'm trying to sleep, and you're blocking the sun." Lenorah chided.

"I do not know who Kili is, but perhaps you can help me better than I can you."

Lenorah jumped up, the deep, gruff voice not belonging to her brother.

"Who are _you?!_" She exclaimed, backing up towards the door, away from the _very_ tall, grey-clad man with a pointy hat standing in front of her.

"Please, I'm sorry to have frightened you. Do allow me to introduce myself; my name is Gandalf they Grey, and Gandalf means...well, me!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! We will be meeting a certain company in the next chapter, so be ready for a protective Bilbo and even more defensive Fili! Oooo! Until then!<p> 


	5. Visitors

Happy New Year Mellons! I hope you all enjoyed your NYE. Sorry this took so long, I've been busy, and tired. Super tired. But I hope this was soon enough! I might-might-have another chapter up later tonight, when I can write like I normally do. No promises.

Auraelia: I know, I love it! It's so much fun to write :)

Sabrinabella: Thank you! I hope we got far enough!

Anime Princess: I love it too! When I thought about this, I was really excited about the relationships between Fili, Kili and Lenorah. Hopefully this chapter and the coming ones will be able to answer your questions.

*Note: In Tolkien's timeline, the dwarves appeared the day after Gandalf visited, but I just wanted to get straight to it. So same day it is!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Visitors<span>

"Gandalf." She repeated, still weary of the stranger before her. The old man smiled, removing his hat and bowing slightly.

"Precisely. Again, I am sorry for scaring you; that was not my intent. May I ask your name?"

Lenorah hesitated, but her growing curiosity got the better of her.

"Lenorah Baggins, at your service." She smiled and curtsied, craning her neck to stare up at him.

The man's eyes lit up, his grin widening.

"Baggins, you say! Well, this is a fine chance. Could you perhaps tell me where Mister Bilbo Baggins lives?"

Lenorah's curiosity soared at the mention of her fathers name. What could this stranger possibly want with Bilbo? But before she had the chance to answer his inquiery, the front door opened; Kili strolling out carrying two bowls of what looked like cake mixture. Upon seeing his little sister talking to a tall, strange man in funny looking robes, Kili promptly dropped the dishes, rushing to stand in front of her.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Kili tried his best to sound intimidating while being polite, but the man merely raised his large eyebrows, looking him up and down.

"My name is Gandalf, and I am searching for Bilbo Baggins. Who are you?"

Kili was taken aback at the bluntness of the question. This stranger certainly was comfortable with himself. He reached back and grabbed Lenorah's arm, subtly tugging her towards the door.

"Kili Baggins. What do you want with our father?"

It was the man's turn to look surprised.

"Your father? I was not aware that Bilbo had any children."

"Kili, did you ask her-why are my mixing bowls on the ground? Oh!"

Bilbo's mouth dropped open, staring at the scene before him as he stepped out of their hobbit hole. Fili appeared behind him. Then, before anyone could even blink, he was suddenly standing in front of his brother and sister, shielding them from the possible threat with only a small wooden fence between them.

"Can we help you?" He said, ignoring his manners entirely as he glared at Gandalf, who returned the look.

"You cannot, Fili Durin."

At those words, Fili became shock still, his skin taking on a sickly pale color as he stared at the man disbelievingly.

"How-how did...?"

Kili frowned and looked to his brother for an explanation, but Fili just continued to stare. The man ignored him, turning instead to the hobbit of interest.

"Ah, Bilbo, just the hobbit I was looking for!"

"You were looking for me?" The confusion and fear on Bilbo's face made Lenorah want to run and hug him, but she was too shocked to do anything but stand and gape.

"Yes. You see, I am looking for someone to share in an adventure I am arranging, and I thought you the perfect candidate. Though, these three here certainly do change things..."

"An adventure. Adventure. You want me to go on an...adventure." Bilbo repeated, staring at Gandalf with a look that none of his children could identify. Kili was sure that he knew every expression his father possessed; but this time, he hadn't the slightest idea what he was thinking, and it worried him.

"An adventure, yes. Are you alright, my dear Bilbo?"

"Papa?" Lenorah chimed in, staring at her father with worry in her eyes.

Bilbo nodded.

Then threw his head back and laughed.

Lenorah and Kili exchanged a confused glance before moving as one to stand by his sides, holding him up as he continued to cackle.

"I am sorry, have I said something amusing that I am not aware of?" Gandalf asked, frowning.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen him like this. Papa, are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine! Oh, I'm sorry, it has just been a long while since I have ever heard something so ridiculous!"

Everyone, with the exception of Bilbo and Fili, frowned at his rude behavior. This was not at all like the father they knew.

"Ridiculous? I was not aware that my proposition could be considered as such. You have changed, Bilbo Baggins, and it does not seem to be entirely for the better."

It was Bilbo's turn to frown as he ceased his laughing and placed an arm around Lenorah and Kili, who were still standing beside him.

"I beg your pardon? I am not sure who you seem to know me as, but I can assure you that if I have changed at all in my lifetime, it is most certainly for the better. Who did you say you are again?"

Gandalf huffed, growing tired of this exchange.

"I am the wizard Gandalf the Grey, and I have come to ask you to accompany me on a journey across Middle Earth!"

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, Master Gandalf, but I will not be going anywhere. Perhaps you could try across the water, or somewhere else other than the Shire. Fili, come along, we have a feast to prepare for."

Fili obeyed, walking slowly to Bilbo's outstretched hand and taking it while still staring at the wizard. Together, the four Baggins' went inside, Bilbo shutting the door and locking it after them.

"An adventure! I wonder where he could be going?" Lenorah chirped, looking out the window at the wizard retreating down the path.

"I have no idea. Fili, may I talk with you please?"

It was not a question, and the brothers picked up on Bilbo's edgy tone. Kili took Lenorah by the shoulders and steered her towards the kitchen.

"Lee, why don't you help me whip up some new cake mixture? What flavor would you like?"

Bilbo made sure they were out of earshot before turning to Fili, who was staring at the door. With a jolt, he realized that he was shaking slightly; worry swept through him, and he was suddenly reminded of the little boy he first met, all those years ago.

"Fili, what was that about?" He asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I don't...how does he...Papa, I'm scared."

Fili turned to Bilbo, his eyes wide with fear. Bilbo's heart picked up speed as he pulled his son into a tight hug.

"Oh, Fili. I am here, you don't have to be. Fee, why did he call you 'Fili Durin'? Was...was that your name, before you met me?"

Fili nodded into his shoulder, pulling Bilbo closer.

"I don't know how he knew...I thought they would have forgotten...what am I going to do?"

"Fili, look at me." Fili pulled back, but still held Bilbo's arms tightly in his. Bilbo smiled, trying to comfort him.

"I think it's time you told me why you ran."

Fili blanched. Then nodded. Taking Bilbo's hand, he led him down the hall and into his room, closing the door and blocking out the world trying to hear.

* * *

><p>"This cake is delicious, thank you Kee!" Lenorah praised, taking another bite. Kili beamed, reaching over to ruffle her hair.<p>

"Anything for you, little Lee. I told you I wasn't a bad cook!"

"Baker," Lenorah corrected, flicking a crumb at her brother. He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Papa, are you alright? You've barely eaten anything." Fili asked quietly, knowing full well the answer. Bilbo, who was absent-mindedly pushing his food around his plate, nodded.

"I'm fine, Fili. Really. I'm just not very hungry."

Lenorah gasped.

"Not very hungry? Who are you and what have you done with my _hobbit_ father?"

Bilbo smiled weakly and took a bite of his cake.

"So...what do you think Gandalf is going to do on his adventure?" Lenorah wondered aloud, looking for anything to ease the tension that seemed to appear. But she was quickly shot down by Kili, who gave her a warning look that said to change the subject. She dropped her head, before looking up quickly.

"Well, what about the mark he left on the door?"

This grabbed their attention.

"Mark? What mark?"

"The one Gandalf put there before he left. I've never seen anything like it before."

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

Bilbo jumped up from his seat, Lenorah, Fili and Kili following.

"What was that?" Lenorah asked, grabbing onto Kili's arm. He turned and pulled her against him, hugging her to his side.

"I think someones knocking." Fili replied darkly, moving to her other side and holding her like Kili.

"Stay here. I'm sure everything is fine, Lee. It's probably just a drunk Proudfoot looking for his way back to the pub." Bilbo assured her, but on the inside he knew it was a lie. Making his way to the door, he took a deep breath.

Then opened it.

The deep breath he just took was for nothing, for all the air left his lungs in a second.

"Dwalin, at your service." The huge, bulking dwarf before him barked, pushing his way inside. Bilbo snuck a glance down the hall, where he saw Fili ushering his siblings into their room. His son gave him a frozen look of terror before closing the door, and his heart dropped. Fili knew something about this dwarf. Bilbo turned his attention back to the dwarf at hand, only to find him shed of his cloak and pushing his numerous weapons into his arms. Bilbo stumbled under the weight, but Dwalin payed him no mind as he started down the hall.

"No, please, do come in." Bilbo muttered, slightly annoyed at the dwarf's lack of manners. And the way he scared his son.

"Which way laddie? Is it down here?"

Bilbo frowned in confusion as he threw his guest's things into a chest.

"Begging your pardon? Is what down where?"

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it!"

"He said; who said?" Bilbo asked, but there was no answer. Well, not the answer he was expecting. Instead, another knock led him to his door, only to reveal yet another dwarf.

"Balin, at your service!"

Bilbo gaped at the older dwarf, his mind failing to come up with a reply.

"May I come in?" Balin asked, his smile faltering slightly. Bilbo closed his mouth and nodded, stepping back to allow the dwarf passage.

"P-please, come in."

"Balin! By my beard, brother, you're shorter and wider than last we met!" Dwalin exclaimed, coming into the room at the sound of voices with a large smile.

"Wider, brother, not shorter. And I'm sharp enough for the both of us."

_CLUNK_

Bilbo jumped as the brothers promptly smashed their foreheads together.

"Ah, excuse me, but do I know either of you? Please, make no mistake, I like visitors as much as the next hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting."

"He didn't tell you?" Dwalin grumbled, giving Bilbo a dirty scowl. Bilbo returned it with a furrowed brow.

"You keep speaking of a 'he', but I have no idea who you could be talking about."

But once again, he was answered not with words, but by another knock on the door. Only this time, it was much louder, as though there were manyhands pounding on it. Bilbo sighed in exasperation, the thought of ignoring whoever could possibly be at the door crossing his mind. It seemed like a very nice plan, but Bilbo grumbled and went to answer it.

"Gaffer's brew! If this is some blighter's idea of a joke, I can assure you, it is in _very poor taste!" _

He wrenched open the door, and stumbled back, just out of the way as several dwarves fell in a heap at his feet. They cried out in surprise, but Bilbo could only focus on one thing; the tall figure that remained standing.

"Gandalf."

* * *

><p>That was rough! I don't like this chapter very much, it didn't go like I thought it would. But I hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	6. Dark Pasts

Anime Princess: I wonder as well... (;

Dawnmist 11: You rock! Cookies to you for the longest review I have ever gotten :) Thank you so much! I loved writing in their protective nature. I hope this was soon, and you get what you are looking for!

Sabrinabella: Look no more :) Thanks!

Sorry this is on the shorter side; the next one will be longer, promise! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Dark Pasts<span>

"-please, put that back-"

"-my mother's glory box, can you not-

"-tad excessive, isn't it?"

"Confusticate these dwarves!"

Bilbo sighed in frustration as his chairs were led off to slaughter, his parents items destroyed, and his pantry emptied faster than a keg of ale on MidSummer's Eve.

"Bilbo, what is the matter? These dwarves are a merry gathering, and yet you stand here with a scowl on your face."

Bilbo turned to the wizard with a look of astonishment.

"_I am surrounded by dwarves._ They are pillaging my pantry, ravaging my plumbing, and ruining my carpets beyond repair. What else could be the matter?"

Gandalf frowned.

"If my memory does not fail me from just this morning, you are already living with two dwarves, are you not? How are they any different from your guests?"

"They have _manners!_ Gandalf, just tell me why they are here, in my house?"

"You shall soon find out. May I suggest stepping to the side, lest you would like to be struck with flying crockery."

Bilbo frowned and turned, ducking just in time as a fork flew through the air right where his head had been. He gasped and watched in horror as his mother's precious dishes were tossed to and fro and a rowdy song was struck up.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_pound them up with a thumping pole_

_when you're finished if they are whole_

_send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Bilbo pushed through the crowd of dwarves, only to see that his dishes were all stacked up neatly in a large pile.

"I-how did-what..."

The dwarves laughed at his flustered state.

"Papa?"

Bilbo's heart froze and he whirled around, spotting Lenorah in the doorway with wide eyes. He rushed to her side as the dwarves all turned to stare at them, a few of them whispering amongst themselves. Bilbo ignored them as he grabbed Lenorah's arm and began pulling her back to her room.

"Lenorah, what are you doing out here? Why aren't Fili and Kili watching you?"

"Fee said we couldn't come out, but I wanted to make sure you were alright, so I slipped out when he wasn't looking. Those dwarves are very loud. What are they doing here Papa?"

Bilbo shook his head as he opened the door to her room, gently pushing her inside.

"I don't know, Lee. But do not, under any circumstances, come out unless I come and get you, alright? Fili, do you hear me?"

Fili nodded as he took Lenorah's hand, closing the door after her. Bilbo sighed and returned to the kitchen. But the dwarves were not loud and happy as they were only moments before. Instead, they sat with serious expressions, none of them making a sound. That's when Bilbo saw him.

"Ah, Bilbo, you are back. Allow me to introduce you to Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of this company."

The tall, dark-haired dwarf with authority simply radiating off of him, towered over Bilbo as he looked him up and down.

"So, this is the hobbit then? Tell me, Master Baggins, how much fighting experience have you had? Do you prefer axe or sword as your weapon of choice?"

Bilbo faltered at the rush of questions thrown at him.

"I-I have done little fighting, though I have some skill at conkers. Why that is relevant, I fail to see."

Thorin smirked, returning to the bowl of soup someone had provided him.

"I thought as much. Master Baggins looks more the grocer type than a burglar."

* * *

><p>Have you any news from Ered Luin? Did they come?" Dwalin asked, staring at Thorin intently.<p>

"Aye, from all seven kingdoms."

"And? Is Dain with us?"

"No. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

A grumble of disappointment rippled through the company at his words. This was not the news they had been hoping for.

"You are going on a quest? Oh, this must be the adventure you talked about, isn't it Gandalf?"

Gandalf nodded, snuffing his pipe and pulling something out of his robes.

"Indeed it is. Bilbo, could we perhaps have a little more light? There we are. Far over to the East, over rivers and ranges and woodlands of old, stands a single solitary peak."

Bilbo held a candle over the map spread out on the table, reading over Thorin and Gandalf's shoulders.

"The Lonely Mountain? Isn't that the lost dwarf kingdom of Erebor?"

The host of dwarves looked up at him with varying reactions; some looked shocked, others wary, and even one or two seemed pleased. He took a step back, closing his mouth before he go into any trouble.

"How do you know of Erebor?" Thorin growled. Bilbo blushed.

He was _not_ about to tell his guests that he was the adoptive father of two dwarves keeping a hidden past. He was _not_ about to tell them that he had done research on everything dwarven he could find, just to see if he could help Fili and Kili with their past. While Fili hadn't mentioned any names when he told Bilbo, he knew that these dwarves were somehow involved.

He was _not_ about to let their world be turned upside down.

"I-I enjoy reading, and I came across a book of dwarven history. I-Is it a secret? I did not think that they would put it in a book if it was."

"It is no secret; you've done nothing wrong, Bilbo." Gandalf assured him, giving Thorin a dark look.

"Nevermind the hobbit's knowledge; Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time! Do you not think that others have read them too? We must strike, _now_." Gloin, (or who Bilbo assumed was Gloin; they all had rhyming names, and there were so _man_y) grunted, smacking a fist on the table.

Bilbo's mind struggled to remember what else he had read about the mountain. Hadn't there been a great foe? Something that took the mountain from the dwarves...

His breath left him in a whoosh.

"E-Excuse me, b-but is there not a 'd-dragon' living in the mountain? You mean t-to tell me that you plan on taking on a dragon a-and reclaiming your lost home?"

"That is precisely what we mean to do, Master Baggins."

Bilbo gaped at them. They couldn't be serious.

"You aren't serious. Are you?"

The looks he recieved were murderous. Except for one.

"The lad is right," Balin sighed. "We number only eleven, and not eleven of the best nor brightest. And we forget; the front entrance is demolished. There is no way to enter the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true."

Gandalf winked as he twirled a key in his hand. Everyone's gazes were on the item, and the room was silent.

"How came you by this?" Thorin whispered, taking the key as Gandalf offered it to him.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain. For safe keeping, until you were ready to have it. It is yours now; keep it safe."

Thorin nodded, staring at the key before slipping it onto a chord and tying it around his neck.

"Now that we have a way into the mountain, the only thing left to find is a burglar." Ori, the youngest of the dwarves, piped up. The others nodded and looked towards Bilbo. He shook his head with a small smile.

"I am sorry, but like I said before, I have never stolen anything in my life. And I have children to care for; I could never leave them behind for a journey that will most likely end up in my death."

Bilbo caught his mistake too late. A sense of dread slithered down his spine, and he prayed they hadn't noticed. But today was not his lucky day.

"Children? You have more than the girl? Where are they hiding?"

Bilbo glanced at Gandalf, who gave him a pityed expression.

_Oh good; pity from a wizard. This is not going to end well._

"Ah, yes, I-I do. I have two sons as well. But they are sleeping; I really shouldn't wake them."

The dwarves all nodded in agreement, the prospect of interrupting a child's sleep cruel. Bilbo inwardly sighed in relief. He had managed to avoid _that_ mess.

"Papa."

Nevermind.

Bilbo's heart sunk. He turned slowly to face Fili, who stood in the doorway pale as snow but with a determined look on his face. Kili and Lenorah stood behind him, a mix of concern and confusion marring their faces.

_Fili, please. Go back to your room. Don't do this._

_I have to. Just like you said; I can't run forever._

No one was speaking; they could talk simply through their eyes. It was a skill they had aquired when Kili was young and they had to say something without saying it aloud.

Bilbo suddenly wished they were alone; no unruly dwarves, no wizard. Just him and his children. He wanted to run and hug them, to speak words of comfort to them.

But he couldn't.

Tears pricked at Bilbo's eyes, and he dropped his head, whispering.

"Thorin, this is my son, Fili. The two behind him are my other son, Kili, and my daughter, Lenorah."

The room fell utterly silent; it seemed like no one was breathing. Thorin slowly stood, never moving his eyes from the blonde dwarf standing in front of him.

_Fili's blonde curls flew behind him as he ran down the hall, squealing with laughter as Thorin chased him._

_"You can't catch me!" Fili yelled, before tripping over his own feet and tumbling to the ground._

_Thorin raced to his side, pulling the dwarfling into his lap._

_"Fili, are you alright?"_

_Fili laughed, and Thorin smiled._

_"I'm fine! I'm tough, just like you."_

_Thorin's smile grew as he cuddled the boy against his chest._

_"That you are, Fili. That you are."_

"Fili..." He trailed off, lost for words. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Fili smiled slightly, but a dark look shadowed his face.

"Hello, Uncle."

Chaos erupted.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	7. Feelings of the Heart

Guest: Thank you!

Auraelia: I hope you like it!

Vincent Aguila: I wonder what you think happened...? I hope this was soon enough!

KiliandFiliGirl: Thank you so much! I was going for the smirk, I'm glad that's how you pictured it!

Nimrodel626: I love that reference :) Thank you, it means so much! Hopefully this was soon enough

OMG: OMG thank you! :D (insert cheese) I am so glad that you like it!

So, I went back and fixed some things in the last chapter. Like that one grammar problem, so sorry about that. AND I didn't include the whole song! How could I do that?! Anyways, that has been updated. I know I said this chapter was going to be longer, but I wanted to get something up before too long, and this is what came out. Sorry :/

But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Feelings of the Heart<span>

_Uncle?_

Bilbo's mind raced; his heart was thumping against his ribs, threatening to burst out. That was _not_ what he was expecting Fili to say. His sons were the nephews of a royal king in exile...and they were being brought up in a hobbit hole a world away.

Bilbo wanted to cry.

"Fili? Kili? Is it really you?" Thorin whispered, pulling back his hand quickly when he realized it was reaching out for Fili, to touch the face that had long been burned in his memory as lost forever. He had given in long ago, unwillingly accepting that he would never see his precious nephews ever again; they were lost to the world. To him.

Yet here they stood, the spitting images of their younger selves. Kili's curly brown hair still looked wild, untamable. He was even beginning to grow a beard! And Fili; Fili. Thorin had no words to describe how he felt seeing his eldest sister-son. He looked as fierce as he did the day he went missing; his golden hair pinned back, his beard in full swing. There were even braids hanging from the corners of his tight smile. But Fili was different; there was a coldness in his eyes, a bitterness that Thorin had not expected. He took a step back, hearing the others whisper behind him in wonder.

_"Bless my beard, look at 'em. They haven't changed a bit!"_

_"Mahalu me-turg, is this really happening?"_

The hobbit, he noticed, looked ready to faint; he was keeled over with his hands on his knees. His daughter was at his side, rubbing his back and softly providing comforting words. Kili was holding Fili's hand, looking so much like the little boy he was while whispering in his ear with a frown.

"Fee, what's going on? Why did you call him uncle?"

Fili squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head.

_Why now? Why did this have to happen_ now_? Everything was perfect.._.

"Kee, I-I can't tell you. You just have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Kili's frown deepened, but he nodded.

"Help Papa to a chair; I'll...handle this."

Kili paused, conflicted between helping Bilbo and staying with Fili. But Fili gave him a small smile, one only Kili could discern, and gently shoved him towards their hobbit. Together, Bilbo's children helped him into the other room and into his armchair, Kili giving his brother one last look before disappearing from sight. Fili sighed, then turned back to his uncle.

His uncle.

Mahal.

"Dwalin, perhaps you could go and make sure that everything is packed and ready for tomorrow," Thorin suggested. But it wasn't a suggestion.

"Sure; c'mon lads, I'm not packing yer stuff for yeh." The huge dwarf hustled everyone out of the room until only Fili and Thorin remained. An awkward silence fell between them, until Fili finally sighed once more and sat down, gesturing for Thorin to do the same.

"Fili, I-"

The young dwarf held up a hand, shaking his head.

"No. I am talking. Thorin, I know what you're going to say, but I cannot tell you what you seek to know-"

It was Thorin's turn to interrupt.

"You have no idea."

Fili stopped short, his brows furrowing as he gave his uncle a perplexed look.

"About what?"

"What I am going to say. Fili, you have _no idea_ how I feel. The-the immense relief, and happiness; the anger and regret. I thought you were gone forever; and to find you here, alive and safe, in the Shire of all places, living with a hobbit and your brother...there are no words."

Fili was shocked, to say the least. Even though he had only been around his uncle for a few years of his life, he had never seen or heard of him expressing his feelings like this. It was not what Thorin Oakenshield did.

Yet here, now, he was doing just that.

Mahal save him.

"I don't know what to say, Thorin." Fili said quietly, staring at the table. There was a small noise in Thorin's throat, one he did not intend to make. He took a deep breath, picturing the day that Dis had told him the boys were missing.

"You can start at the beginning. Who took you?"

* * *

><p>"I'm alright, Lee, really. I just need to sit for a moment." Bilbo assured his youngest, patting her hand which was resting on his shoulder.<p>

"Are you sure? I could get you some tea if it will make you feel better."

"No, that's alright. Just stay right here, that's help enough." He smiled, patting his leg and motioning for her to sit. Lenorah sat and huddled up against Bilbo, who put a comforting arm around her.

"Papa, what are they doing here? Why...why did Fee call the tall one uncle?"

Bilbo hesitated.

"Lee...you do know that Fili and Kili are adopted, yes?"

Lenorah rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do, Papa, I'm not a Bracegirdle. It's obvious they aren't hobbits; but I thought that Fee and Kee did not have a family, and that's why you took them in?"

'_You ran away to protect them. But why did you bring Kili?"_

_"I...I couldn't leave him. He woke up when I was leaving, and wouldn't stop crying unless I brought him with me. We've been by each other's sides since the day he was born; we've never been away from each other longer than a few hours. I couldn't leave him. But he can't ever know about this. He thinks we're on an adventure. Please don't tell him!" Fili pleaded, staring at his brother. Bilbo nodded in understanding._

_"I won't breathe a word; it's not my place. Although, I will tell you that I think you should tell him. He deserves to know the truth."_

_"No. He can't. We can't ever go back home. As long as we're away, Uncle and Amad will be safe. I'll protect Kee myself. No one is going to get hurt. But I'm going to miss them. I'm going to miss them alot." More tears began to spill, and Fili suddenly looked much more like a child than he had so far._

_"Fili, I-you can stay here!" Bilbo blurted, a swell of unexpected hope rising in his stomach. He suddenly yearned for the little dwarflings to stay there with him, in his little hobbit hole, where they could be together. Not lonely. But like a family. Bilbo suddenly wished beyond hope that Fili would say yes._'

"Lee, I think that they should be the one's to tell you. As for why the other dwarves are here...they wanted me to go with them on a fool's errand across the world. Don't tell them I said that."

Lenorah chuckled as Bilbo rested his chin on her head. That's when he noticed a certain someone was missing.

"Where's Kili?"

"I think he went outside; he left right after you sat down."

For what seemed like the hundreth time that night, Bilbo's heart sped up. Motioning for Lenorah to stand up, he promised to be right back. He hurried out the door, ignoring the few dwarves lingering outside enjoying their pipes. He walked up and down the paths, calling out his son's name. But he was answered by silence. At least, he wished it was at that moment.

"Bilbo! What on earth are you hollering about?"

"Never you mind, Lobelia! Have you seen Kili?"

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins snorted in disgust, her large hat threatening to topple off of her head. It made her look like a scarecrow, if Bilbo were to compare her.

"That filthy dwarf you call your son? No, I am pleased to say that I have not seen him. Hopefully he's off somewhere taking a bath-"

Bilbo was in her face in a moment.

"Stop. Right. There." He growled through gritted teeth. "Don't you ever, _ever_ say another foul word about or to my sons again, or so help me, _you will be sorry._ Am I understood?"

Lobelia shook her head, too shocked to come up with a smart reply.

Bilbo turned without another word to her, heading towards the meadow.

"Kili! Kili, where are you?"

"Here, Papa." A small voice said quietly. Bilbo whirled around, trying to find the origin of the sound in the growing dark. He finally spotted him beneath a tree; in fact the very tree they had been sitting under just that morning. Bilbo sat down next to Kili and threw his arm over his shoulders, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Kee, are you alright?"

There was a dark chuckle, and Kili suddenly stood up, throwing his father's arm aside. Bilbo tried to ignore the sting of pain in his heart.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you should not use that tone with me." Bilbo scolded, his parental responsibilities shining through even at this bleak moment of time.

"I'm sorry. I...I'm just confused. One moment we're sitting here, on a sunny day with our friends celebrating our little sister's birthday, and the next, there are eleven dwarves and a wizard raiding our home and declaring themselves uncle. I don't understand!"

He turned and kicked the tree as hard as he could. Tears streamed down his face and he blinked furiously.

"And now I'm crying over those stupid dwarves for ruining everything. I never cry!"

Bilbo grabbed his shoulders, spun him around, and pulled him into a tight hug. Kili melted into his embrace. He was shaking.

"Kili, it's alright to cry. Everyone has to cry at some point. It shows that you have a heart, and feelings. Listen to me; you are Kili Baggins. Fili Baggins is your brother, and Lenorah Baggins is your sister. Hello, allow me to introduce myself; my name is Bilbo Baggins, and I am your father."

Kili pulled back, trying to hide his smile.

"I know that; what are you trying to prove?"

"I was just reminding you that you have a family who loves you and is here for you no matter what. Even when...uncles, come visiting out of the blue. Can you remember that for me?"

Kili finally laughed, shaking his head at his father's antics.

"Yes, Papa, I'll remember."

"Good. Now, why don't we go back; we did leave your brother and sister there all by themselves, and I can't even begin to think what our guests will do in our absence. Probably use the doilies as dishcloths or throw around mother's dishes again."

Bilbo shuddered in mock horror, making Kili laugh again.

"Like you care about those things anyway. Honestly."

"No, I don't. But I do care about you. All three of you. With all of my heart. Please don't ever forget that."

Bilbo muttered softly, more to himself.

There was a tap on his chest, right above his heart. He looked up in surprise to see Kili staring at him seriously. It was a strange thing for Kili to be serious.

"Never."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry. It was too short. And I left you hanging with Thorin and Fili. So sorry. We will get to them next chapter, promise! Hopefully I will have something up soon! Please feel free to write a little something in the box below :) Untill next time!<p> 


	8. Left Behind

Sorry for the long wait! School started back up and I couldn't get anything done. That being said, I am EXTREMELY sorry about this chapter. It is all over the place, and a little rushed, and I don't like it. Gr.

KiliandFiliGirl: Thank you so much! I hope this was soon enough, I think it was since no sparkly unicorns came after me :)

Lolita-mist: Thank you!

Sabrinabella: I hope you like it!

Nimrodel626: I wonder if your hunch is right...? I'm glad you liked the Bilbo/Kili stuff :)

Vincent Aguila: I'm glad you like it!

Noxy the Proxy: You get a little bit this chapter :)

Note*: Bag End does not have an abundance of bedrooms, according to Tolkien's layout, but I felt like Bilbo wouldn't leave his guests to sleeping on the floor, like in the movie. Hope this is okay!

Like I said before, sorry if it is a little chaotic :/ But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Left Behind<span>

_Previously_

_"Good. Now, why don't we go back; we did leave your brother and sister there all by themselves, and I can't even begin to think what our guests will do in our absence. Probably use the doilies as dishcloths or throw around mother's dishes again."_

_Bilbo shuddered in mock horror, making Kili laugh again._

_"Like you care about those things anyway. Honestly."_

_"No, I don't. But I do care about you. All three of you. With all of my heart. Please don't ever forget that."_

_Bilbo muttered softly, more to himself._

_There was a tap on his chest, right above his heart. He looked up in surprise to see Kili staring at him seriously. It was a strange thing for Kili to be serious._

_"Never."_

* * *

><p>"Gandalf, I cannot go on this quest. You know it, yet you continue to pester me. I can't leave Lenorah and the boys here, and go off to my iminent death. Can you even guarentee that I will return?"<p>

Bilbo questioned the wizard as he collected sheets from his linen closet. He wasn't about to let his guests sleep on the floor, and there was an abundance of rooms he had to offer.

Gandalf followed him from room to room, watching quietly as the hobbit fitted the beds with covers.

"No. And if you do, you will not be the same. But you will have many a tale to tell when you return."

Bilbo scoffed.

"'Many a tale'. Gandalf, I am sorry, but I can't sign that contract. Not when I have too much to loose."

But the wizard was not giving up easily. He could be quite persuasive when he needed to be.

"Bilbo Baggins, you are a stubborn thing. You have a company of guests, who have travelled a very long way to request your help, and here you turn them down like they are selling buttons at the door! It is quite rude, and nothing a host should do. As for your children, why not bring them along; I am quite sure that Thorin would not deny his nephews, and Fili and Kili should learn who they really are.

"If not, then they are quite old enough to watch Lenorah in your absence, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you return to them."

Bilbo paused, a slight feeling of anger towards Gandalf rising within him.

"How could you _possibly_ suggest that I bring my _children_ along on such a dangerous affair? I am surprised at you, Gandalf; I thought you to have more sense than that. No, I will not be bringing them along, because I won't be going myself. I'm done speaking about it."

He pushed past the wizard into the parlour, where the dwarves, save Fili and Thorin, were loitering.

"I have prepared beds for you all, and I will send you off in the morning with a full breakfast under your belts, but that is as far as I extend my hospitality. I bid you all a good night."

With that, Bilbo turned and retreated to his bedroom, suddenly exhausted. Upon entering, he smiled when he discovered Lenorah curled up in a sleeping Kili's lap, the two sitting on his bed. He silently moved to the bedside, pulling Lenorah from Kili's grasp and laying her beside him. Once she was situated, he did the same to Kili, before pulling his blanket up to cover them. Lenorah's hand swung out in her sleep and landed on Kili's face, but he didn't even flinch. Bilbo smirked, shaking his head.

He leaned down and kissed their heads, returning Lenorah her hand.

"Good night. See you in the morning, when all is back to normal. I hope."

* * *

><p>Fili was puzzled. Taken? Was that the story?<p>

"Thorin, we weren't-"

And then the perfect opportunity presented itself to him.

"I-I don't know. I'd never seen them before. I doubt you'll ever find them."

He felt awful. After all, it was his uncle.

But that deep seated fear, fear for what could happen, what _would_ happen, spread like wildfire in his chest. The fear that plagued his dreams and kept him up at night. The danger he could put Kee in...no. This is what he would have to do.

"I will perform every mean necessary in finding this fiend and bringing them to justice. They will _not_ get away with this." Thorin growled his resolve to himself, plans already beginning to formulate in his mind.

Fili paled at his words, but kept silent.

"Well, enough of this disconsolate talk. Come, I think the hobbit is in the other room. We must have him sign the contract for everything to be in order. Fili, you know that you and Kili...are more than welcome to join us? It would greatly hearten me, if you and your brother accompanied us. It would make up, for the time I've lost. That we've lost."

Fili glanced at his uncle, who was staring intently at a point just beyond the blonde's head. He sighed.

"I am sorry, Thorin. Papa won't be coming, and neither will Kee or I. I can't leave the Shire. My friends, Lenorah-they are my family.

Thorin's heart plummeted. He forced any emotion from his face, as he was so accustomed to doing. While Fili's words stung him like a thousand swords, he nodded, turning away. An overpowering anger rose within him, and he could not hold back as he bit out, "Of course. I am sorry to have suggested such a ludacris idea like rejoining your _real_ family. Forgive me."

He hadn't meant it. The words, like so many of his usually were, were said out of rage, of poorly suppressed anger. It wasn't fury that he felt towars Fili, though. No, it wasn't his nephew. It was the hobbit. The one who had been able to enjoy his sister-sons over the past thirty years, stealing the time that he should have had. That's who he was angry with.

But Fili did not care for Thorin's reasoning. His words burned in his mind, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"They are my real family."

He turned on his heel and stalked away, leaving a speechless Thorin behind.

Fili made it all the way to his room, slamming the door behind him and crawling into bed. The day's event played over and over in his mind, and he groaned.

_Why can't it be morning already? Then they'll all be gone, and we can go back to the way it was._

Balin watched with a sigh as Fili disappeared into his room, closing his eyes at the slamming door. Thorin pulled up beside his oldest friend, running a hand over his tired eyes.

"It seems as though we have lost our burglar. It's just as well; the odds have always been against us. I mean, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers and toymakers. Hardly the stuff of legends."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin reminded, a grim smile gracing his face.

"Old warriors. That aside, I'm sorry, about the lads. I hoped they would have a change of heart."

Thorin exhaled, shutting his eyes once more.

"There is nothing we can do about it. Come, we should rest."

Thorin led the old dwarf back into the foyer, where the other dwarves smoked their pipes.

"It seems as though we are still in need of a burglar. Perhaps we will be fortunate enough to gain one along the way. But that can wait until morning; everyone get some rest. We leave at first light."

Fili listened as the dwarves complied, snuffing their pipes and stoking the fire one last time.

That's when it began. A low rumbling, like a thunder storm brewing in the distance. But there was a melodic tune, a melancholy sound that pervaded the air. The sound filled the house as the dwarves moved to the rooms Bilbo had prepared. Then they started to sing.

_Far over, the Misty Mountains cold_

_to dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_to find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring, on the high_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_the trees like torches, blazed with light_

* * *

><p>Bilbo woke before the sun; Kili and Lenorah were still fast asleep, and would not wake for many more hours. After stoking the dying fire, he crept out of the room, careful not to make any noise. Making his way to the kitchen, Bilbo began preparing breakfast, which would consist of anything he could find remaining in his depleted pantry. It was not long before he was joined by none other than Thorin himself.<p>

"Good Morning! I hope that sleep blessed you well enough?"

"Indeed, burglar; I thank you for your generosity to my company and I."

They stood in awkward silence, before the whistling kettle called for Bilbo's attention. Thorin sat at the little table before the fire, contemplating bringing up his thoughts.

"Burglar-"

"Bilbo," The hobbit corrected, pouring some water into a cup.

"Bilbo." Thorin disliked being so formal. "Bilbo, surely you know that I will try everything in my power to have you join us. Gandalf has been very keen on the fact that you would be a worthy asset to this journey, and I shant be one to trifle with the will of a wizard."

Bilbo was silent for a moment.

"I can see your predicament, but you must understand; I cannot leave my children behind, as I have repeatedly told Gandalf. I wish I could be of more help."

"Your _children_", Thorin growled, "happen to be my nephews. I have offered Fili to join us, but he has declined my offer. Beside the point; I will leave the contract behind, in the chance that you change your mind."

Thorin left the room without another word. Bilbo stared after him, his mouth slightly agape.

The rest of the morning passed by fairly quickly. Bilbo served the company of dwarves breakfast, then sent them on their way. Fili, Kili and Lenorah still hadn't emerged from their rooms. The hobbit was busy scrubbing the mud from his poor carpets when his gaze settled on the abandoned contract. He picked it up delicately, reading over it once again.

The thought of going on journey across Middle Earth frightened Bilbo, if he was to be honest with himself.

And yet...it also excited him. It sent a thrill through him that he had never experienced.

_No, no! What are you thinking, Bilbo you fool. You have children to think about. You cannot go traipsing off into the blue._

Then something Tookish woke up inside of him.

"Fili! Kili! Lenorah! Wake up! I need to tell you something!"

Excitement coursed through him, and he began rushing around, throwing things haphazardly into his bag. A sleepy Lenorah was the first to enter, and she frowned at the sight of her father running about manically.

"Papa, what on earth are you doing?"

"No time to explain! Where are your brothers?"

"Here, Papa. What's going on?" Kili yawned, rubbing his eyes. Fili appeared behind him, though he looked like he had been awake for a while.

"Good, you're all here. Now, I know what happened last night was a bit unexpected. But...I think that I will take Thorin Oakenshield's offer and become his company burglar."

Lenorah's eyes widened, and a shiver of excitement shot through her.

"Papa, you mean it? We're going on the quest?"

Bilbo paused his frantic packing, fixing Lenorah with a small smile.

"No, Lee, sweetheart. I'm sorry, but it is much to dangerous for you to come. Fili and Kili will stay here and keep an eye on you. I'm sorry to leave you, but they have come to me for help, and I feel like I should offer it as best I can."

Lenorah faltered. She looked between her father and her brothers, before nodding. She rushed forward and embraced Bilbo, hugging him tightly.

"Just promise that you'll be back soon. Please."

This was much more painful than he thought it would be. Then again, he was leaving his children for Eru knows how long. It shouldn't be easy, not in the slightest. He pulled her close.

"Of course. I promise with all of my heart."

Lenorah pulled back, trying to inconspicuously wipe the tears forming in her eyes. Kili took her place, his face a wave of emotions.

"I'll see you when you get back. Be careful."

Bilbo smiled and reached up, tapping him on the chest.

"Always."

It was Fili's turn. His face was set, his jaw tight. He wasn't about to be weak, not when Papa needed him to be strong.

"I'll keep my eye on them. Keep them safe. I won't let you down."

"You could never let me down, Fili. Not even if you tried."

He hugged them all once more, before walking out the door.

"Papa! The contract!" Lenorah raced after him, shoving the paper into his hands and throwing her arms around him one last time.

"I love you all, and I'll see you soon."

He smiled and took off, but couldn't resist stopping and turning back every few feet to wave. His heart pulled every which way it could. As he crested the first hill, and his children were lost from sight, Bilbo breathed in the morning air, and listened to the birds singing in the trees.

_This is it. I'm really going._

"I already miss him. When-when do you think he'll be back?" Lenorah sniffled, leaning into Fili's side. He shook his head, squeezing her shoulder.

"I'm not sure, Lee."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

Kili sighed, throwing his arm over his brother's. Fili chuckled.

"What do you think? We're going after him, of course."

Hope you don't mind if I used 'sweetheart', I couldn't come up with anything else that the people of Middle Earth might use :/ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Until then!


	9. Catching Up

Oh. My. Goodness. I am _so_ sorry. Over a month, and I left you with a terrible ending to that last chapter. Life has just been very chaotic this last few weeks; school, some family issues, more school. And I have had the worst case of writers block ever. I still do, but I'm working through it. This chapter has been especially difficult to write; I struggled finding the right words to explain Bilbo leaving his children, but I just couldn't. Even I was frustrated with him. But we get past that this chapter, so hopefully there will not be such a long hiatus between chapters. I'm trying guys, honest.

Random question, but does anyone else really like Carry On My Wayward Son? It's my favorite song, and I listen to it on repeat for hours, along with Eye of the Tiger. Sorry, like I said, random. I was just curious.

Nimrodel626: I agree completely with you, I don't think that is something Bilbo would do, but it had to happen. I hate it though, which is why I struggled so much with this chapter I think. Hopefully this will make it better, but I doubt it :/

*Note: not really important, but I've gone back and fixed some grammar/spelling mistakes in previous chapters. Nothing significant.

I despise this chapter, but hopefully you enjoy it. I'm sorry for any mistakes; it's 4 in the morning and I am tired. The next update will be sooner than 40 days. That is absurd. Anyhow, chapter nine!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: Catching Up<span>

"Going after him! Are you mad? Fee, I don't think Papa will like that very much. I don't think he will like it at all, actually." Lenorah frowned to herself, imagining the look on Bilbo's face when he discovered them following him. There were very few times Lenorah could recall her father being upset with them; she could count them all on one hand. She did not want to add this to the total.

"Lee, you don't honestly think that we're just going to stay here and let him go off across Middle Earth without us, do you?" Fili chided, strolling over to the chest by the door and rummaging inside, before pulling out leather packs. They hadn't been used in quite a few years; the dust rose up around Fili in a cloud. He coughed, waving his hand in the air and moving around the room, collecting things he thought they may need.

"Fee, I think Lee's right, Papa said it was too dangerous for us-"

Fili held up a hand, silencing Kili.

"Kee, stop. Papa put me in charge, and I say that we are going after him. End of discussion. Now go pack; I'm not sure how long we'll be gone, but I imagine it will be awhile."

Kili and Lenorah exchanged a look, before beginning to collect their own things and shoving them into their packs. They were almost done when a loud knock on the door pulled them up short. Lenorah opened the door and cried in delight.

"Esme, Eggie! What are you doing here?"

Lenorah threw her arms around her friends necks, laughing as she pulled them inside.

"We've just come from the market, and wanted to see what you were up to; what on Arda are you doing?"

Lenorah bit her lip, turning to Fili for an answer.

"Papa has gone on a...holiday, and we are going to join him."

Eggie gasped, her eyes wide in excitement; Esme did not seem as pleased.

"Fee, may I speak with you please? Privately?"

The two disappeared into the kitchen. After several minutes, they returned, both of their faces a slight red.

"Come on, we have to leave now to catch up to Papa in time. Goodbye Eggie, Esme. You'll remember what we discussed?"

Esme nodded, before pulling Fili into a tight hug.

"Be careful; you keep my Little Lee safe, you hear me?"

"Of course. Take care of yourself."

A few more hugs were exchanged, and perhaps a few tears (though Lenorah would never admit it), before the Baggins children were out the door, going farther than they had ever dared nor dreamed of going before.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Stop!"<p>

Bilbo shouted as loud as he could with what little breath he had. Up ahead, the group of dwarves pulled their steeds to a halt, looking back towards the sound. A few cracked smiles, waving hello to the hobbit as he finally reached them.

"I...I've...signed it!" Bilbo waved the contract in the air, gasping for air like a fish out of water. After a moment to regain his breath and composure, he handed over the paper to Balin, who gave him a peculiar look as he took out his monocle and examined it.

"Well, everything seems to be here. Welcome, Bilbo Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakeshield!"

The hobbit nodded and smiled, looking around at the company. It was done.

"Bilbo lad, aren't the littl'uns with yeh?" Bofur called out, after Bilbo was given a pony and they had been walking for a few minutes.

Bilbo's stomach churned. A wave of guilt and regret washed over him, and his breath hitched.

_You fool! What are you doing? You can't just leave your children behind like this! You are their father; they need you. Turn around right now, before it is to late to turn back._

"No, they aren't. I-I left them behind, so they would be safe."

"Are yeh sure abou' that?" Bofur asked with a grin, causing Bilbo to frown in confusion.

"Papa!"

Bilbo swung around so fast in his saddle that he nearly fell out. His pony snorted in annoyance at the sudden movement and stamped her hoof, but Bilbo didn't pay attention to her; his focus was solely on his children making their way towards them, wide smiles lighting up their faces.

"Lenorah! Boys! What-Fili, I thought-did something-"

Bilbo abruptly closed his mouth, too flustered to say anything coherent. A million scenarios ran through his mind, many of them including Bag-End up in flames and someone being seriously injured. He looked over each of them, searching for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing. The rest of the Company looked on with keen interest, keeping quiet as the youngest dwarves and hobbit reached them. Thorin in particular seemed very attentive, directing his mount so that he stood next to Bilbo and in front of his estranged nephews. A seed of hope planted itself right in Thorin's stomach, and he fought the urge to smile. He mustn't get his hopes up-surely the hobbit would send them back to his little hole in the ground, he would not think to change his mind now.

Bilbo finally seemed to have found his words. "Fili, I thought I told you to watch over your brother and sister, _at home. _What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Lenorah and Kili shot their brother an accusing glare before hanging their heads. It was just as they had thought-Papa was not happy. Fili, however, stood tall, smiling slightly at his father.

"Papa, nothing's happened, except that you were about to leave us behind for an indefinite amount of time."

Another stab of guilt rooted itself in Bilbo, and he internally kicked himself for being so stupid.

"Fili, I expressed very specifically, _multiple times,_ that you were to stay home. It is far too dangerous, and I will not risk your safety. Besides the fact, you've left Bag End to the unwilling charity of Hobbiton."

Fili smirked, shaking his head.

"No, I haven't. Esme has promised to keep out unwanted visitors, and dust. We've gone on a 'much needed, extended family holiday'. Eggie, Pal and Saradoc will help her, and just to be sure, I've asked Adalgrim to check in every now and again. As for our safety; we are safest with you, even if that means coming along with you on this journey. I've got everything under control; I told you, you can count on me."

Bilbo gaped at his oldest son. He was certainly relieved that nothing had happened, but he was not about to change his mind. Suddenly, Gandalf appeared from his place in the herd of ponies beside the hobbit, smiling with mischief.

"Well, this is quite the ideal situation we find ourselves in, isn't it?"

"_No,_ Gandalf, for the hundredth time, no. I-I'll just take them home, and catch up."

"Bilbo Baggins, you are a stubborn one. We do not have the time to wait for you, and they are already here. I assure you that that they are safe in our company."

"Aye, I'll make sure of it myself. Nothing will happen to them as long as they are on my watch." Thorin spoke up, hiding his eagerness. Fili's smile faltered slightly, and he shook his head.

"That won't be necessary, but if it makes Papa feel better."

Bilbo sighed, rubbing his eyes before dropping his hands in his lap in defeat.

"It seems that I have no choice; alright, you can come along, but only if you swear to listen to me better than you have been and stick close to me." He raised his eyebrows and pointed at his children with a look that dared them to disobey. Their faces lit up, and Bilbo couldn't help but smile at their excitement. So why did he feel as though he were going to regret this decision?

Thorin's heart soared, though he didn't show it. It did not entirely please him that another hobbit, a child and girl at that, was joining them, but if that is what it took to have Fili and Kili with him, then he could suffer. He ordered a pony to each of his nephews, while the lass shared with her father.

"Onward! We will make camp at sunset."

With that, the company trudged forward, the sun beating down rays of warmth and light. The birds seemed to sing louder, and the Company's mood seemed lighter with the fellowship of their new friends; but the dwarf leader did not notice.

For the first time in a very long time, Thorin Oakenshield was smiling.

* * *

><p>Hm. I wonder why Fili and Esme were red...:) Like I said, not the best chapter. Sorry it's so short, I'll make the next one longer to make up for this sorry excuse. Let me know what you think! Until next time-good night!<p> 


End file.
